Winter Tundra
Winter Tundra is the third and last homeworld of Avalar in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!. As its name implies, it composes of a tundra setting: snow, few vegetation, and a midnight setting while calm music plays. In this world, there is a castle with a long set of stairs and the superportal. Outside of the castle, there are two caves and a secret waterfall. This is the world where the player faces Ripto, the final boss. World Description The world of Winter Tundra is on the tip of a gigantic mountain, enduring the cold and ice that invades it. Ice is not a common thing, but some of the caves inside of the mountain do have a few ice skating rinks. The grass in the massive castle’s courtyard is frigid green-blue, patched with snow puddles here and there, with a single underground pond feeding several streams cutting through the area. The castle itself is the largest castle in Avalar, though most of its doors and windows have been barred shut so that no one can get in too far. The ramparts surrounding the giant mountain top are dull gray and almost frozen, so don’t think of trying to lick them – you just might get your tongue stuck! Orbs Top of the waterfall *Spyro will find this orb at the edge of a waterfall in the same cave as Canyon Speedway. On the tall wall *Spyro will find this orb on top of the wall surrounding the castle near the Robotica Farms portal. Smash the rock *Spyro will have to headbash a large rock near the Mystic Marsh portal. Realms *Mystic Marsh *Cloud Temples (15 orbs required) *Robotica Farms *Metropolis (25 orbs required) *Canyon Speedway (Pay Moneybags 200 gems) *Ripto's Arena (40 orbs required) *Dragon Shores (Defeat Ripto) Bosses *Ripto Abilities learned *Headbash (pay Moneybags 1000 gems) Video ::Note: This video also contains some sidequests of Fracture Hills and Shady Oasis in it. Gallery Elora, Hunter & the Professor.png|Elora, Hunter & the Professor in Winter Tundra Showdown in Winter Tundra.jpg|Showdown in Winter Tundra Victory & Freedom for Avalar.jpg|Elora & her friends thanked Spyro for saving Avalar. Goodbye, People of Avalar___.png|Spyro bids farewell to the people of Avalar. Wintertundra.jpg|Winter Tundra Trivia *Winter Tundra is the shortest world in Ripto's Rage!, containing only seven realms. *It is possible to swim in the air in this level. To do this, stand to the right of the teleporter to Autumn Plains that is near Ripto's Arena and double jump to the right and around a mountain. You will then have to land on the ledge there, and if successful, you then have to jump outside the boundaries and glide all the way to stream in the cave Canyon Speedway is in. When you get right below the stream, headbash at the right time and you will be swimming in the air. *This is the only homewold in Ripto’s Rage to contain penguins and not sheep nor frogs. ru:Зимняя Тундра Category:Homeworlds Category:Ice Levels Category:Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!